La niña que fue novia ( adaptacion )
by Gaby Uzumaqui
Summary: El destino de la pequeña Lucy fue decidido por el grupo de matronas-viudas, vestidas de saris que habitaban en el ashram, en la viendo en un país diferente al suyo, sin apoyo y sin casta reconocida, las opciones eran cy fue cedida en matrimonio por una fuerte suma, cuando solo contaba con once años.A pesar de ser Americana Adaptacion: El demonio blanco de Jane Alice
1. El origen

NOTA:

Esta historia es una Adaptaacion mas. jejeje

Los personajes no me pertenecen XD le perteneces a Hiro Mashima, y la trama de la historia le pertenece a Alice Jane y la historia se llama el demonio blanco...

Aqui les dejo un diccionario de aluganas palabras que encontraras en el texto:

SARI:Vestido nacional de las mujeres de la India, hecho con una pieza de tela sin costuras y de dimensiones siempre iguales, que se pasa por la cabeza y envuelve el cuerpo de la mujer a modo de túnica. BRAJ-BHASHA: Fue el dialecto literario durante el periodo bhakti. ASHRAM: en el hinduismo, es un lugar de meditacion y enseñanza hinduista, tanto religiosa como cultural, en el que los alumnos conviven bajo el mismo techo que sus maestros.( en otras palabras es un monasterio ). RUPIAS: Es el monbre de la moneda que se usa en india, como en otras lugares.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

EL ORIGEN

La voz era un susurro, las mujeres discutían en la cocina, el cuarto más íntimo de la casa, el que más les pertenecía.

La cocina era un cuarto amplio hecho de paredes de adobe descarapelado, el piso de tierra endurecida por los años de haber sido pisado y pisado. El techo de vigas de madera cubiertas de hierba. Las dos únicas ventanas daban a un huerto raquítico que apenas dejaba ver algunos árboles deshojados.

—Su madre quería que se criara aquí —argumentó la matrona, con el rostro cargado de arrugas sobre la piel oscura—, por eso la dejó con nosotras.

—No la dejó, ella murió —explicó otra mujer, con el cabello mal rapado, vestida con un sari blanco sin costuras. A lo sumo tendría treinta años, pero su cuerpo cargaba el peso del dolor de años, haciéndola ver mayor, cansada.

—Ella no es una viuda, puede casarse… ¿Se dan cuenta del ofrecimiento? ¿Saben cuánto dinero nos darán? La niña no tiene dote que ofrecer, ni padres, no sabemos ni siquiera a que casta pertenece, siempre será una carga para nosotras.

Lucy miraba la discusión desde su escondite arriba en el tapanco, entre los costales de granos y especies. Siempre le gustó como sonaban las palabras en Braj-bhasha, era como si cantaran. Prefería concentrarse en el sonido de las voces que en su significado…

Una mujer mayor entró, sostenida por una vara larga y delgada, le costaba caminar y llevaba en el brazo izquierdo la tela de su sari blanco recogida para que no arrastrara en el piso de tierra. Las cuatro mujeres ahí presentes la saludaron inclinando la cabeza y llevándose las palmas juntas a la altura de la frente.

—¿Qué discuten? —preguntó ásperamente.

—La familia de W. Eucliffe se presentó a pedir el matrimonio con la pequeña Lucy… pero ella no es india.

—Es huérfana y su madre la dejó aquí. No sabemos ni siquiera de que país es.

—Americana, su madre tenía pasaporte americano.

—Es un honor que W. Eucliffe la pida en matrimonio para su hijo…

—¡Un arrogante y malparido! Él ya tiene más de treinta años cumplidos y dos esposas, Lucy no ha cumplido los once —gritó la única mujer que la defendía.

—Es la misma edad que yo tenía cuando mis padres me casaron… él sabrá esperar a que tenga su primera regla para tomarla… eso no debería inquietarte. ¡Cómo alimentar el ashram es lo que debe preocuparte! Ese malparido como lo llamas nos ofrece muchas, muchísimas rupias y una casa, es más de lo que nosotras solas podemos conseguir. Además, esa niña es una carga, hay quien la llama demonio blanco por su piel tan pálida…

—El que le llama así, el que la hostiga y atormenta, es el mismo que la quiere desposar. No ven que ella puede tener un destino diferente al nuestro, ella no es india, no tiene que casarse cuando aún es una niña —rogó la mujer.

—¿Tienes sus papeles donde dice que no es india?

—No, no sabemos dónde los dejó la madre…

—Entonces es india y no dejaremos pasar esta oportunidad… si no la damos en matrimonio, igual se la robará y la dejará tirada en alguna zanja… es mejor destino tener un marido poderoso.

Así dieron por concluida la discusión. Y el destino de la pequeña Lucy quedó marcado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

LO SIENTO POR ELIMINAR LA HISTORIA PW NO SABIA COMO AGREGAR NOTAS DEL AUTOR PERO TAMPOCO LO SE AHORA ASI QUE LO HAGO DE ESTA MANERA GRACIAS POR LEER XD..

MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS

MUAK...


	2. La Entrevista

NOTA:

Esta historia es una Adaptaacion mas. jejeje

Los personajes no me pertenecen XD le perteneces a Hiro Mashima, y la trama de la historia le pertenece a Alice Jane y la historia se llama el demonio blanco...

Un capitulo mas ...

se que en el principio es aburrido pero creanme con el paso del tiempo se pone mas interesante...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **LA ENTREVISTA**

No podía quitar la vista del cuadro de Rothko… lo colores brillantes formando rectángulos con bordes irregulares. El cuadro estaba dentro de una de las inmensas gigantesco edificio ultra moderno de 56 pisos. Sin duda un desperdicio. salas de juntas, sobre una pared que dividía. La chica pensó que ese cuadro estaría mejor en un museo o en una colección privada dentro de la sala de algún magnate, pero no en una de las paredes de un inmenso corporativo, perdido en el piso once del

La chica miró sus manos nerviosas, aún llevaban algo de pintura azul entre las uñas… su color preferido. Qué ganas de estar frente a un lienzo con un pincel en sus dedos, en lugar de estar ahí aplicando para una entrevista de trabajo, pero tenía tantas cuentas por pagar, por lo pronto tres mensualidades atrasadas de la carrera de arte.

Lucy miró hacia ambos lados, las sillas ultra modernas y minimalistas estaban vacías, ella era la única que se había presentado para el puesto. «Claro, quien más habla hindi y el dialecto Braj-bhasha fluido… que de algo sirvan los años que pasé en ese lugar» pensó sin dejar de mirar el cuadro.

La recepcionista era la única persona que le hacía compañía. Metida detrás del mostrador contestaba llamadas con una diadema colocada sobre el pelo admirablemente recogido. Cada cabello estaba alineado junto al otro en perfecto orden, al final remataba en un chongo que de seguro habían medido con una regla milimétrica. La pintura del rostro, los accesorios, el uniforme probablemente creado por un diseñador renombrado y famoso, delineando la forma perfecta de los pechos abundantes. Lucy no encajaba en ese lugar. Con sus veinte años era una mujer pequeña y delgada, llevaba el cabello rubio claro ondulado y rebelde tras una diadema de tela… si llegaban a comparar los cabellos, el suyo ganaría el premio al más subversivo e independiente. Cada rizo giraba hacia su destino propio sin importar el rumbo de los demás, cayendo por toda la espalda. Vestía una falda holgada y larga, suelta. La mejor que tenía para la ocasión. Sandalias abiertas que dejaban ver sus dedos, tal vez debió usar zapatillas cerradas, pero los únicos zapatos cerrados que tenía eran sus converses. De facciones finas y aniñadas, nariz respingada, piel muy clara, ojos profundamente marrones. No usaba nada de maquillaje. Nada.

La recepcionista-cabellos-perfectos la sacó de sus pensamientos al llamarla por su nombre:

—Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy se puso de pie al instante.

—Haga el favor de seguirme —dijo sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada. Caminó con paso elegante, los tacones la hacían ver altísima, perfectamente podría pasar por una modelo de pasarela. Tan diferente a Lucy.

«Me debe de sacar como dos cabezas» pensó la chica siguiéndole el paso. La condujeron hasta una oficina que daba al final del pasillo rodeado de inmensos ventanales de cristal. Sentada en el despacho, frente a un escritorio hermoso de madera estaba otra chica que superaba con creces a la recepcionista. Arreglada, combinada, divina. «Bueno, imagino que ninguna de ellas habla Braj-bhasha fluido… es seguro».

La chica frente al escritorio le hizo un gesto y la invitó a sentarse en una de las dos sillas que estaban al frente.

—¿Lucy Heartfilia, verdad? Yo soy la Licenciada Mirajane.

—Sí —respondió y su voz sonó como un susurro, recompuso y continuó—, a tus órdenes. No tenía por qué sentirse intimidada, era solo una entrevista de trabajo, de un trabajo extraño y que necesitaba con desesperación.

—Imagino que hablas el Braj-bhasha fluido.

—Sí, lo hablo fluido.

—¿Dónde lo aprendiste?

—Viví algunos años cerca de la región de Vrindavan, en la India, en una comunidad donde sólo se habla ese dialecto.

—¿También hablas hindi?

—Sí.

—¿Fluido?

Lucy sonrió, era una situación tan absurda estar ahí pidiendo un empleo que probablemente detestaría, encerrada entre cuatro paredes, hablando un idioma que le traía malas memorias… aunque la vista a través del ventanal de la oficina era espectacular, abarcaba casi una tercera parte de la ciudad. Impresionante.

—Sí, lo hablo bastante bien aunque soy más buena en Braj.

La entrevistadora pulso un botón de un pequeño aparato a un lado de ella y ordenó:

—Has pasar a Kinana, por favor. Después de dirigió a Lucy: —Kinana es una traductora profesional y habla perfecto Braj-bhasha. Ella te hará una prueba, para ver si en realidad lo hablas en el nivel en el que se requiere.

Una chica vestida con un sari hermoso entró en la oficina, tenía la piel clara y los ojos negros coronados con abundantes pestañas. ¿Por qué no la usaban a ella como traductora? ¿O necesitarían más de una?

Kinana entró hablando en el dialecto, se presentó y comenzó una conversación que a Lucy no le costó seguir. Aunque una punzada aguda le atravesó el estómago… hacia tanto tiempo que no escuchaba ese dialecto y miles de recuerdos la inundaron. En menos de quince minutos Kinana dio su visto bueno y se retiró sin mayor protocolo.

La entrevistadora estaba feliz, el semblante le había cambiado por completo. Era como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Hasta dio una honda bocanada de aire llenando sus pulmones y soltando un largo suspiro.

—Me alegra mucho haber conseguido por fin una traductora, en tres semanas habrá una comida de negocios muy importante con unos compradores de la India. Varios de ellos hablan ese dialecto.

—¿Quieren que sea la traductora?

—Oh no, ellos hablan perfecto inglés e hindi. De hecho no es necesario que se sepa que tú entiendes el dialecto.

—No entiendo entonces que es lo que haré.

—Esta negociación es para construir una cadena de edificios gubernamentales, muchos edificios. Son negociaciones millonarias y los contratistas con los que el gobierno nos permite asociarnos hablan tu dialecto y queremos que si llegan a hablar entre ellos cualquier cosa, lo entendamos.

—¿Por qué la señorita Kinana no los ayuda? Ella lo habla bastante bien.

—En las negociaciones no se permiten mujeres, hay excepciones con las mujeres occidentales. Así que no podíamos usar una chica que no fuera occidental. Debemos seguir el protocolo de negocios con diferentes culturas al pie de la letra. Si llegáramos a cometer algún error, la transacción podría venirse abajo.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo necesitan que los apoye?

—Es solo una comida. Pero necesito que estés un día antes y un día después. Serán tres días completos.

—¿Tres? ¿Para una comida?

—No voy a arriesgarme a que llegues tarde o te suceda algún accidente, no tienes ni idea de lo que es trabajar para el Sr. Laxus.

—¿Qué esté en dónde?

—La comida será en una cabaña propiedad de las industrias Laxu en las montañas, junto al lago Boldware, ahí te hospedarás… claro, si te interesa el trabajo.

—Podrías explicarme ¿exactamente en qué consiste?

—Es solo estar presente y prestar oídos cuando hablen entre ellos en algo que no sea hindi o inglés… aunque hay algunas reglas. Te daremos una capacitación sobre lo que exactamente puedes y no puedes hacer… por lo pronto no puedes ir vestida así —dijo frunciendo los labios.

Lucy volteó los ojos al cielo, empezamos con los uniformes, pensó.

—Nosotros te proporcionaremos la ropa que usaras… los tres días —expuso la entrevistadora.

—¿Por qué los tres días? ¿No es solo durante la comida que estaré con los compradores?

—Te repito, no tienes ni una pizca de idea de lo que es trabajar para las industrias Laxus o para el Sr. Laxus… seré lo más franca contigo, él no soportaría verte vestida o peinada así y yo perdería mi trabajo. Tienes que tener un corte de cabello y tendremos a alguien que te maquille, te depile y arregle. Los gastos los asumiremos nosotros.

—Y me dejaran igual que todas la chicas que trabajan aquí… —dijo sin pensarlo mucho, un comentario que no agradó a la entrevistadora. Pero a fin de cuentas, quién más hablaba el mentado dialecto fluido.

—Son tres días, te trasladaremos al lugar y te hospedaremos —continuó la chica—. No puedes hablarle al señor Laxus si él no te dirige la palabra primero. No puedes hacerle ninguna pregunta y mucho menos una pregunta personal. No puedes llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

—Ni siquiera sé cuál su nombre de pila.

—Mejor, así no cometerás una indiscreción. Solo te presentarás cuando te llamen y por ningún motivo hablarás el dialecto Braj frente a los invitados. Solo inglés e hindi. Si la comida se prolonga deberás permanecer ahí, hasta que se te autorice a retirarte. Si los invitados quieren hacer plática, podrás hacerlo, solo en inglés e hindi, no puedes rechazarlos.

—¿Y también tendrás un tubo para que baile y los entretenga? —dijo con sarcasmo Lucy.

—No, eso no lo tienes que hacer tú… esas chicas ya están contratadas.

Lucy borró su sonrisa, no era broma, la entrevistadora hablaba en serio. Miró hacia varios lados observando el lugar. Lo único hermoso y rescatable era ese cuadro que admiró en la recepción… no le gustaban ni los peinados ni los tacones altos, ni tener que cortarse el cabello. No podría con semejante papelón.

—Agradezco tu tiempo, pero creo que no puedo hacerlo —se disculpó Lucy poniéndose de pie y caminó hacia la puerta de salida. La entrevistadora la detuvo con una sola frase:

—Son mil dólares por día, tres mil en total, más un bono si la negociación es exitosa.

¡Diantres! ¡Mil dólares diarios! Que traducidos a mensualidades daban seis meses de renta o las colegiaturas vencidas. Por solo tres días de trabajo…

—Y recibirás hoy un anticipo de 500 dólares si aceptas.

Lucy permaneció de pie en silencio, titubeando. La chica de la entrevista notó que estaba dudando, se llevó la mano a la frente y volvió a proponer:

—Mil doscientos por día… es mi última oferta. No podía perder esta traductora.

—Tendrás que darme todas esas instrucciones por escrito, para poder aprendérmelas… y no acepto que me corten el cabello —se resignó Lucy regresando a su lugar.

—Solo le daremos forma.

—Tiene forma.

—Forma decente y elegante… y también hay que arreglarte las uñas.

Y así, con el cabello alborotado e indecente y las uñas a punto de perder su azul natural, Lucy terminó firmando el contrato para trabajar tres días como traductora.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Espero que les haya gustado culquier comentario sera bienvenido

y disculpen por horrores ortográficos.

les mando muchos besos y abrazos

muak

xoxoxoxo


	3. La Llamada

NOTA:

Esta historia es una Adaptaacion mas. jejeje

Los personajes no me pertenecen XD le perteneces a Hiro Mashima, y la trama de la historia le pertenece a Alice Jane y la historia se llama el demonio blanco

Espero que les guste mucho, aunque es corto creo que publicare dos veces por semana.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **LA LLAMADA**

Lucy estaba nerviosa al marcar el número. Espero unos minutos a que contestaran la llamada.

—¿Hola? —se escuchó del otro lado del auricular.

—¿Tía? —preguntó sin estar segura de reconocer la voz, hacia esa llamada una o dos veces por mes, cuando mucho.

—¡Lucy! ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, bien tía… terminando clases y buscando trabajo. Lucy fue a sentarse en el sofá rojo junto a la ventana, llevaba un pantalón holgado de pijama y una camiseta con los puños cubriéndole la mitad de las manos. Se acurrucó y abrazó sus piernas. Hablar con su tía la llenaba de nostalgia, era el único pariente que tenía.

—De hecho tengo un trabajo de tres días…

—¿Pintarás un cuadro, un retrato?

—No, nada de eso… no me gusta pintar retratos, prefiero los paisajes, ¿recuerdas?

—Ay, hija, hay más dinero en pintar retratos, muchos ricos los quieren.

—Seré traductora.

—¿De qué?, tú solo hablas inglés…

—También hindi… te acuerdas.

Hubo un largo silencio en el teléfono.

—En fin, me alegra que tengas un trabajo, aunque sea hablando ese idioma —dijo fríamente y en su tono se podía sentir el desagrado que la tía tenía al recordar aquellos tiempos—. Aún no entiendo porque tu madre te llevó para allá, cuando eras solo una niña.

—Ya lo hemos hablado tía, ya no importa… por lo menos me pagarán muy bien por esos tres días, en lo que termino la escuela.

—¿Cómo andas de dinero? ¿Necesitas algo?, porque puedo sacar un dinerito sin que Loke se entere.

Loke, el bendito tío Loke.

—Si hubieras estudiado otra cosa, tú sabes que Loke te habría ayudado…

—No te preocupes, ya casi termino la carrera… ¿Cómo está mi primo?

—Maravillosamente, no deja de sacar excelentes calificaciones, tiene los mejores lugares en todas las clases…

Lucy siguió escuchando las maravillas que su primo segundo realizaba. Aunque realmente no prestaba atención y la retahíla de hazañas del chico le parecían exageradas y aburridas, siempre agradecería el apoyo que alguna vez recibió de su tía.

Lucy tuvo que colgar cuando tocaron a la puerta.

El departamento de Lucy estaba en el último piso de un edificio viejo y céntrico. Era un lugar de una sola recámara que la chica había convertido en un sitio colorido y acogedor. Cada pared estaba pintada de diferente tonalidad, dándole una luz muy especial al lugar. Al fondo, sobre la pared más grande estaba pintado un inmenso paisaje que parecía real, era casi como vivir junto a un bosque exuberante.

Al abrir la puerta se topó con una chica de formas rollizas y cabello corto que se sostenía del marco de la entrada respirando agitadamente.

—No voy a resistir más estas escaleras… deberías mudarte al piso de abajo, es inhumano subir estos seis pisos de corrido.

—Gracias por venir a visitarme, Levi… pasa.

Levi tenía una bolsa en la mano izquierda, la levantó y mostrándosela le dijo:

—Comida… comida real, porque sé que prefieres comprar pintura y lienzos a comida. Y estás en los huesos.

—Ya conseguí un empleo… temporal, pero me dará un respiro.

Levi abrió el refrigerador que estaba casi vacío y puso el six de cervezas dentro. Tomó una y la destapó.

—¿Comida? —preguntó Lucy al ver la cerveza.

—Alimento para el espíritu… en lo que llega Natsu con la pizza. Levi estudiaba en la misma universidad a la que asistía Lucy, en la facultad de Filosofía y letras.

Casi al momento Natsu, un chico alto y delgado, compañero de la carrera de Lucy abrió la puerta de una patada y entró cargando dos cajas de pizzas.

—¡Hola Lu!

Lu se acercó a ayudarle a poner las pizzas sobre la mesa de centro de la sala.

—Me alegra que llegaras… acepté un empleo pero tendré que estar fuera de la ciudad por tres días, te dejaré a ti la dirección, ¿si no regreso, irías a buscarme?

—¿En qué te metiste? —preguntó Levi pasándole una cerveza.

—Aún no tengo veintiún años —dijo Lucy tomando la lata y abriéndola.

—Puedes tomar con consentimiento de un adulto y bajo su supervisión en eventos especiales. Yo soy un adulto responsable y tenemos que celebrar tu empleo. ¿Cuánto vas a ganar?

—Mil doscientos dólares… cada día, por tres días.

—¡Qué! ¿Tendrás que acostarte con alguien? —gritó Levi.

Natsu por fin pasó el bocado de pizza y pudo entrar en la conversación.

—¿Haciendo qué?

—Como traductora en una comida.

—Tu solo hablas inglés —afirmó Levi.

—No, también hablo hindi… es una larga historia.

—Te llevarás tu celular, ¿verdad? —pidió Natsu—, si tienes cualquier contratiempo, marcas y ya está, iré por ti, donde quiera que te encuentres.

Levi y Natsu tomaron asiento sobre el piso de madera y todos comenzaron a comer.

—Pues podrías dedicarte también a eso de traducir al hindi… por lo visto pagan muy buen dinero.

—Es solo por una comida de negocios, tampoco es algo que se requiera todos los días —explicó Lucy.

—Te veo nerviosa, ¿qué te preocupa? —preguntó Levi abriendo otra cerveza.

—Tendré que llevar uniforme y arreglarme el cabello… creo que hasta tacones.

—Promete que te tomarás unas fotos cuando estés así —pidió Natsu.

—¿Dejarás tus converse de colores? —exclamó asombrada Levi.

—Hoy no los usé en la entrevista…

—Estas madurando muy rápido Lucy —reprendió la chica dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Lo sé…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado hasta la proxima bye.

Algun pedido especial o quieran alguna adaptacion y un fanfic de alguna pareja en especial avicenme y yo lo cumplo.

xoxoxo


End file.
